fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Knight (Awakening)
The Dark Knight is a class from Fire Emblem: Awakening. They are spell-casting knights who ride a black horse. Combat Dark Knights are similar to Mage Knights and have a slightly higher magic stat than their strength. Compared to their pre-promoted forms, Dark Knights have a higher movement range, making great rescuing units, though they suffer from the usually mounted unit weaknesses including limited range on sand maps and bonus damage from Beast Killers. Stat wise, they are much more balanced, bringing their defenses to around even but at the cost of speed and skill to compensate. They will also receive a drop of their magic to bring their strength up to be effective with swords. Their first of two skills is Slow Burn which improves Hit Rate and Avoid by 1 point for each passing turn for fifteen turns. Given their subpar skill, this can benefit in the long run but it has its limitations as it takes time to build and is generally not useful on lower difficulties. Lifetaker is a Sorcerer's regenerative skill and requires that they kill an enemy. If they finish off an enemy they will regain 50% of their maximum health. If they are low on health they can use other units to weaken enemies, allowing them to deal the final blow and regenerate their lost health. This skill is potentially life saving. Overall, Dark Knights are interesting units as they perform well as a flexible offensive unit, allowing them to attack enemies through their lower defensive stats. However compared to Sages and Sorcerers, they have lower magic caps meaning that their attacks will be slightly weaker magically. Sorcerers have better defenses while Sages have better skill and speed. Also they do not have the special gimmicks that each of the other two promotions have as Sorcerers have Dark Magic at their disposal while Sages can heal others with Staves. Dark Knights is a magic promotion whose sole purpose is to be an offensive unit. Known Dark Knights *Ares (SpotPass) *Olwen (SpotPass) *Selena (SpotPass) *Possible promotion for: Miriel, Ricken, Tharja, Henry, Laurent, and Anna Maximum Stats *HP: 80 *Str: 38 *Mag: 41 *Skl: 40 *Spd: 40 *Lck: 45 *Def: 42 *Res: 38 *Sword: A *Tomes: A Gallery File:Dark Knight Female.jpg|Female Dark Knight concept art. File:Dark Knight Male.jpg|Male Dark Knight concept art. File:Darkknightmount.jpg|Concept art of the Dark Knight mount. File:DarkKnightFemale.jpg|Female Dark Knight portrait in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Brady).png|Brady as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Gerome).png|Gerome as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Henry).png|Henry as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Libra).png|Libra as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Maribelle).png|Maribelle as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Miriel).png|Miriel as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Female Morgan).png|Female Morgan as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Nah).png|Nah as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Nowi).png|Nowi as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Ricken).png|Ricken as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Severa).png|Severa as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Tharja).png‎|Tharja as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Tiki).png|Tiki as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Virion).png|Virion as a Dark Knight.